Stripped
by DiamondDragon26
Summary: Johnny made a bet to Daniel, now he must spend however long as necessary as Daniel's slave! Will something more blossom?


Johnny sat up and stared at the clock by his bed, squinting his eyes and yawned. He wished he could spend a few more moments cuddling up with his pillow instead of facing the most humiliating school day that awaited him. Yesterday, Daniel had defeated him in the one thing that mattered to him most; the Karate tournament. To make matters worse, he had lost a bet to the winner, and this bet would change his life whether he wanted to believe it or not. He hurried up before either of his parents could see him, ate a quick breakfast and rushed out the door, grabbing everything Daniel had ordered him to for his day ahead of him. As a slave boy.

Daniel stood waiting for Johnny at the school gate, his Johnny. He saw a little blonde head bob in his direction, and smirked with satisfaction and pride. Now it would be the blonde's turn to feel helpless, and learn a thing or two about humility and respect. It was not in his intention to harm the boy, but to teach him the pain he had caused to others by his wrongdoings. It was still early enough outside that the air was cool and crisp, a slight fog surrounded the school and the boys could feel the morning dew on the tops of their feet. Daniel greeted his new pet with a soft voice. "Drop your bags, let me see if you can follow simple instructions." The ex- bully surprisingly did so without hesitation, and bowed his head in shame, something else he was unaware of doing. Catching himself by surprise a second time, his cheeks burned. Daniel chuckled. "You look so beautiful like that, and this is how you will address me when we first meet every morning."

People were definitely staring, and for a good reason. Maybe it was because Johnny's new clothes were three sizes too short. His shirt allowed his belly to poke out and his athletic shorts rode up his crack. If Johnny felt defeated now, he would have a lot more coming to him. "Bathroom. Now." Daniel whispered in his submissive's ear. Johnny was horrified. "You have been a good boy for most of the day, but I did not appreciate the dirty looks you have been giving my friends, and you have continued to do so even when I have told you to stop." "Kneel." "What?! Before you, you can't be serious! I've done enough for you today as it is!" Daniel considered his remark, but returned with a swift kick to Johnny's balls, who tumbled down on his knees immediately.

Daniel lifted down the seats to one of the toilets and sat on it. "Now I want you over my knee. NOW." This time, Johnny did not question the authority in his master's voice. He took a few steps closer and laid himself over Daniel's lap and waited. He could feel the darker skinned man caressing his cheeks, preparing him for the blows. The first one came quickly on his left cheek, and gasped with surprise. Five times were given to his right, and then another five to his left. This repeated for several times until Johnny begged "Please! I can't take it anymore please stop master!" Daniel sighed. "The pain you are feeling for this one moment, is nothing compared to the pain you have caused others for years, but because you have been punished, you are forgiven. But do not think I will hesitate to punish you again." Johnny removed himself from Daniel's lap and did something totally unexpected. He knelt down in front of his master and placed his head on the inside of his thigh. "I'll take that as a challenge." He purred. "Right. Now take this for that naughty bottom of yours." Daniel smiled and handed him some cream. Johnny was his favourite opponent for a reason. "You are not off the hook Johnny. Report to my apartment at 8 o'clock sharp tomorrow, Saturday morning."

"Eat your dinner, Honey." Daniel's mother smiled as she placed a couple spoonful's of macaroni on his plate. Even though it was not the best tasting dish in the world, it was made by his own mother, who loved him with all her heart. The tall boy realised how lucky he was to have someone like her in his life. He took a bite and enjoyed it. Now, for that one thing invading his mind, what could he do to that poor Lawrence boy tomorrow? So many ideas raced through his mind, it was hard to pick only one. His mother had a shift tomorrow at some new job she picked up, and he looked forward to the hours of alone time they would have together. After his meal, he made his way to the bedroom. He went inside almost secretly and opened the door to his closet in search for those "secret items" he used to get himself off. No, he wouldn't have to do that alone anymore.

Johnny thought he was alone safe and sound until that one person he dreaded the most had been waiting for him: His arrogant, pig – headed father. "John, stand in front of me son." Sighing, the blonde teenager obeyed his father's orders, for he had no alternative choice but to do so. The older man stood up from his chair and gazed intimidatingly down at his so. He was struck quickly by his dad's right hand, his strongest hand used to teach his son a lesson. "That's for letting that Danny kid defeat you the other night. What, do you like being beaten and humiliated? Is that how you get your kicks? You disgust me." Johnny was about to walk away, but this had angered his father and was given a kick to his side, causing him to tumble over. Where was mom these days? She had no reason to come around anymore, because of this dick. Johnny felt powerless and nostalgic, craving his mother's touch above all else. He wanted nothing more than to be held in her arms once more and cry, desperately missing her. After his beating, he made his way to his room with hopes for a quick sleep, and set his alarm for 7 am, giving him exactly one hour to prepare for his visit at Daniel's.

Daniel laid up in his bed, waiting for his little guest to arrive. He wasn't late yet, but for every minute that he was, his new pet was going to receive an extra special punishment. He whistled to himself as he brushed his hair. 'Wow, this isn't incredibly gay at all.' He thought alone to himself. He hated to admit it, but he was very excited for Johnny's arrival. He organized everything that he would need, not wanting to forget a single one of them. He also thought that he shouldn't even bother changing out of his night clothes. Why should he have to look nice for a slave? He was the master, so he could appear to his submissive any way that he chose. However, Johnny better look pretty fucking nice for his special day.

And he did, Johnny made sure of it. Who knows what would happen to him if he refused any of Daniel's orders. He rode his bike up to Daniel's apartment, not so sure where to park it until someone rather familiar showed him where he could lock it up for the day. The old bastard had a triumphant smirk on his face as he said "Here to see young Daniel, right?" Johnny scowled at the man. After he had stood up for him in front of Kreese, he could barely look him in the eye without flushing red. "Yeah. Well, see ya." He walked away quickly with his head held low. Would Daniel be pleased with the way he reacted towards his own master? The helpless blonde boy nervously knocked on the apartment door to face what fate had in store for him. When it opened, a boy with a very white smile greeted him and beckoned him to enter his home.

It was 7:50am sharp, so luckily Johnny had ten minutes to spare. Fortunately he would not have to be punished for lateness which Daniel had been looking forward to, much to his dismay. "Good morning, pet." He smiled at the frightened boy. "Tell me, how would a good pet like you greet his master upon entering his home?" Johnny appeared puzzled, which Daniel found absolutely adorable and allowed a smile to cross his face. "I will give you a hint. Come closer." The dark haired boy sat himself on one of his kitchen stools and held his foot out to his slave. Getting the hint, Johnny knelt down and bowed his head. Then, he placed a kiss upon the young man's shoe. "You're so good! I am very pleased with your progress. Now, we are going to head upstairs to my room." He held out a leash and collar in his hands. "No protesting, do you understand me?" Daniel ordered sternly. Johnny nodded frantically, and these actions were apparently not approved by his master. "Excuse me, is that how we deliver a proper answer?" He smacked the other boy hard across the face. "N-no master! I'm very sorry!" He knelt down again and kissed his foot exactly how he had done a few moments before. Shockingly, Daniel patted his head in forgiveness. "Very good, perhaps there is hope for you yet."


End file.
